Monopoly Mayhem
by Iaveina
Summary: Before the wedding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are left alone at the Burrow during a power outage. Ginny finds her dad's old game of monopoly in the shed so they decide to play. But Mr Weasley's tendency to charm muggle things doesn't help…OneShot


**Monopoly Mayhem **

**Summary: Before the wedding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are left alone at the Burrow during a power outage. Ginny finds her dad's old game of monopoly in the shed so they decide to play. But Mr Weasley's tendency to charm muggle things doesn't help…………One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Just writing it to relieve a case of writer's block. I will get around to writing chapter 1 Michelle!**

* * *

**NOTE: Ok, my Maths SUCKS, so the years might not be correct:**

**Ginny is born in August (me thinks) so this makes her 15 until August when she's 16 (ready for her 6****th**** year). Hermione is 17 and so is Ron, since they turned 17 during school term. In this story Harry is still 16. The date is 23****rd**** July.**

**THE 6****TH**

** BOOK NEVER HAPPENED! SO 'SOMEONE' ISN'T DEAD! (And if you haven't read the book yet then you REALLY need to get a move on! **

* * *

**This story has been edited on the 26th March 2008 because my usual four-dash scene divider no longer works.**

* * *

"It was just the lights going out Ron, we're not getting attacked,"

"We might be…….."

"HARRY!"

-SMACK-

"Um, OW,"

15-year-old Ginny Weasley giggled as she listened to the brown-haired bookworm smack Harry Potter on the arm. Her giggles got gradually louder as her older brother mumbled something about not liking the dark.

"Oh come on Ron it's just the dark," Hermione cried. Ron muttered something that sounded like 'but the spiders will get me'. She and Harry exchanged glances and she sighed.

"Ron, that was _years _ago," Ginny said. She felt more than saw Harry and Hermione look at her questionably. She shrugged. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ron, we're of age now, we can do magic," She informed him. Ginny felt her brother's spirits lighten and then disappear as Hermione tried in vain to re-light the lights.

"Oh well," She said, lighting the tip of her wand with the infamous '_lumos_'. "What can we do whilst we wait for the lights to come back on?" She asked.

"I dunno," Ron said.

"Got any games we can play?" Harry asked, Ginny smiled brightly and grabbed Hermione's wand.

"Dad kept a couple of muggle games in the shed," She explained as she unlocked the back door. "I'll go grab the first one I can find and we can play," She disappeared into the garden along with the light. Ron lit his.

"Doesn't your dad bewitch muggle things?" Harry asked, Ron shrugged.

"He used too,"

And apparently he still did.

The game Ginny had managed to grab was _Monopoly_. Hermione had been delighted but she was the only one. Harry remembered all to well the games he used to play with his cousin (after being bullied into it in the first place) and didn't want to repeat the experience, but after Ron and Ginny looked completely horrified when told what they had to do he decided to play.

Hermione was reading the instructions aloud and was dealing out the money.

"Ok, I'll be the banker," She told them, they all nodded. "I give out the same amount of money to each of us and we chose what items we are, we move them around the board-" She continued to explain for another 15 minutes before they got to choose what items they were. Ron was the wheelbarrow, Hermione was the thimble, Harry was the ship and Ginny was the dog. Ron and Hermione propped up their wands near the gameboard and everyone set down their items and Hermione grabbed the two dice (A/N: I am aware that there is a proper name for a pair of dice but I can't spell it so it's now just 'dice').

"Ok, who ever rolls the highest goes first," She explained and proceeded to roll a 5. Ron rolled 9, Ginny a 7 and Harry a 10. "Harry goes first," Hermione said, handing Harry the dice. He rolled a 7 and ended up on chance………………..

Two hours later the four were still playing. Ron was winning (no one knew how, since he had spent so much money at the beginning they thought he'd go bankrupt) followed closely by Harry then Ginny and then finally Hermione. The muggle born witch was _not_ happy with the fact that she was losing and was trying desperately to beat the others. The girl rolled a 5 from Fenchurch Street Station to the 'Go to Jail' square; the witch groaned in frustration and moodily thumped the thimble down in the jail area. Harry chuckled.

"Can't win everything 'Mione," He stated, happily moving his ship onto the 'Go' square, collecting £200 for passing 'Go' and another £200 for landing on it. Hermione growled.

"I can't believe this is happening! I've been playing Monopoly since before I could properly understand words! I beat everyone I play with! YOU'RE ALL CHEATING!" She yelled, Ginny giggled and then gasped as Hermione's thimble suddenly sprouted legs and walked over to Harry's ship and shoved it off the board.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed, his ship grew arms and legs and started to engage in a wrestling match with Hermione thimble.

"What in the name of MERLIN is going on here?" Ginny asked, the four started to watch as the two pieces kicked and gave tiny squeaks. Hermione and Harry, who had played a non-violent game of Monopoly looked on with mouths open.

"This…isn't…supposed…to…happen…" Hermione whispered. Ron cheered as the ship kicked the thimble.

"Well that means I won!" He exclaimed, the other three looked at him.

"NO YOU DON'T!" They yelled, Ron shrank back……and the wheelbarrow squealed and wheeled itself underneath the sofa. Ginny gave a triumphant 'ha'.

"I win then," She said. "Since mine is the only one that stayed on the board, and _isn't_ fighting with another persons piece," She added as Harry and Hermione opened their mouths to protest. Ron growled and grabbed his wand and proceeded to yell at the mini figure underneath the sofa.

"Actually, I win!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry and Ginny gaped at her. "I've counted up the money," She smiled, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How could that happen?" He asked. "I was second to Ron, anyway, you're in jail!" Hermione shrugged.

"I still win!" She replied, then stood up, grabbed her wand and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed!" She started chanting 'I won, I won,' as she skipped up the stairs. Harry and Ginny shared looks then jumped as Ron's light went out.

"AH!" He screamed jumping about a mile in the air, catapulting his wand away from him. Harry and Ginny laughed. Ron emerged with the struggling wheelbarrow between his forefinger and thumb. "Got 'cha!" He exclaimed and Harry and Ginny's laughter got louder.

"Dear Merlin, are you two on cheering charms or what?"

* * *

After leaving Harry and Ginny to pack away the Monopoly, Ron searched around the dark lounge for his wand. The clock struck 12 and Ron wondered whether the Order meeting was really interesting enough to keep his parents up this late. He yawned and after making sure that the Monopoly game had been put on the table with everything in it headed up to bed with the others.

* * *

Harry Potter lay contentedly on the camp bed in his best friend's room. Ron's snores were lulling him into a state of sleep (however hard that is to imagine) and the rain outside pelted against the windows. Harry smiled as he remembered the game that took place earlier on and had just started dreaming about Quidditch when a startled gasp from Ron made him sit up.

"Bwuh?" He asked groggily, Ron tried to put his lamp on but was met with a simple 'click', but no light. He grabbed his wand and scrambled out of bed.

"The Monopoly piece, it's here," Ron muttered fearfully, Harry raised an eyebrow and lay back down.

"That's nice Ron," He replied, thinking Ron was sleep-talking. '_Wouldn't be the first time,_' He thought. Ron jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Harry heard him talk to Hermione and Ginny.

Harry groaned and heaved himself out of the bed and let out a strangled yell. Sitting on the side was the wheelbarrow. Looking more menacing than it did at the start of the game.

"O…kay," He muttered, edging past it to the door where he joined Ron and the girl's downstairs.

* * *

When Molly and Arthur Weasley returned home early in the morning they were greeted by 4 tired teenagers.

"Dad, since when have the Monopoly pieces had an interest in stalking people?"

Arthur looked puzzled and answered his son.

"I don't know, never?" He asked. Ginny shifted and replied.

"Well, they do now,"

* * *

**This may not be my best, since I'm suffering a slight case of writers block. That and I'm tired and trying to think too hard. **

* * *


End file.
